Special Edition: Pardon the Pain
by lilFlicka
Summary: Even though Isabel's imprisoned, the head of the Lucian branch is still at large… And out for revenge against the two who brought his family down. Amy and Dan are busy with the Vespers, and forget to watch out for...  Full summery inside
1. Introduction

Cahill Series

**Pardon the Pain**

Special Edition

* * *

><p>Written by<p>

_lilFlicka_

Based on the Cahill Series.

* * *

><p>Even though Isabel's imprisoned, the head of the Lucian branch is still at large - and out for revenge against the two who brought his family's honor down. Amy and Dan are busy with the Vespers, and forget to watch out for one of the most dangerous people alive, and this time, their forgetfulness could cause the death of an innocent person.<p>

* * *

><p>I claim no credit to that which is not mine, including, but not limited to, characters, settings and events.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

Any comments from me will be made at the end of each chapter. I love hearing from my readers, so don't feel too shy to review! Anonymous reviews welcome as well. I hope you enjoy this - it's my first 'published' fanfiction, and I'm curious as to know how you think it came out. Read at review, awesome person!

~Mia


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

If Dan ever imagined meeting the Kabras again (not to say he did), his invented setting would not have been in Starbucks.

This Starbucks was located inside a library of books, rare and bestsellers, old and new. It was Amy's favorite place to go on weekends after training, and while Dan didn't dig the book part of it, he was thoroughly satisfied with the café. He bit down on a croissant, chewing slowly in enjoyment. "Hey Amy," he said after he'd swallowed. "You need to take your nose out of the book and acknowledge the living presences in this room."

Amy lowered the book, her jade eyes dreamy. "But I'm at the best part," she murmured. "The duke just claimed his everlasting love for – "

"Don't want to hear it!" Dan held up his hand. "Not exciting, sorry."

She hit him with the book, but he just grinned and took another bite.

A blast of cold wind swept through the library as someone entered, the Christmas bells jingling merrily as the door opened and then shut again. Dan didn't bother to look up – one of the usual old college professors who came in here for information, he assumed. But he did glance at Amy when the thump of a book startled him. He frowned at her, seeing that she was shaking slightly and staring over his shoulder. "What?"

"We've g-got an inf-festation of snakes," Amy said, emotion making her stutter.

Muttering under his breath, Dan whirled in his seat to spot the two impeccable figures gliding their way. "Oh great," he said loudly enough for them to hear. "Who knew that _cobras_ could stand the winter?"

"Well, technically – " Amy started, but Dan rolled his eyes at her.

"Please, Amy. Shut up."

"Now, Daniel," chided Ian Kabra as he unwrapped his red scarf from around his neck. "That's no way to speak to your sister."

"Hypocrite," whispered Natalie, easing off her stylish hat so that her hair remained undisturbed. Raising her voice, she added, "You two have strange tastes for a, ah, hangout. Personally, I think it's a bit drab."

Amy rose from her chair, knuckles white from clenching her mug of coffee. "G-get out of here," she commanded.

Ian smiled. "I would, love, but you see, we must speak to you immediately on an urgent matter."

"_We must speak to you immediately_," Dan mimicked. "Why should we? We just seemed to get hurt every time we're near you."

Natalie primly pulled up a chair and then sat down, flashing a brilliant smile at Dan. "Ah, but you need our help so that you do not get hurt."

"Mm," Dan said in mock thoughtfulness. "You know, I think the last time you said that, you left us in a cave to die. Isn't that right, Amy?"

"Y-yes. Come on, Dan. Let's go home." Amy glared at Ian, but behind the fury there was a fragile look, like she was still in pain and struggling to cover it up.

Dan stood and threw on his coat, grabbing his sister's arm and shooting the Kabras one last glare. "Stay away from us," he warned. "Or else."

As the bell jingled above him, Dan glanced back one last time and was surprised to see that Ian had his eyes closed and was rubbing his temples like he was trying to figure out what to do, and Natalie was staring after them with a worried look on her face_. What's wrong?_ he wondered. _Why did they come?_

* * *

><p>Natalie stared after the two Cahills, hoping that they would make it home alive. She was almost sure that, just before he left, Dan had glanced back. <em>Don't get hurt,<em> she pleaded silently. _Please, _please_ don't get hurt… or worse._

"Well, that went well," said Ian, angrily laying his palms on the table. "What should we do now, dear sister?"

"First, let's get out of here." Natalie shuddered. "I hate libraries. They seem so… creepy."

Ian nodded and rose, running his fingers through his hair anxiously. Natalie couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him so upset. "Are you… okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I am fine." Then, to her doubtful look, he sighed. "I'm worried, that is all."

"About Amy?"

"_Yes_, about Amy – I mean, both of them, really. Oh, just be quiet Nat," he snapped when she smirked. "Don't pretend you aren't concerned either."

Natalie gave him an innocent look. "Of course I am. They are family, of course."

Ian rolled his eyes, striding towards the door. "Like that's the only reason."

Her cheeks turned a little rosy. "I think I shall quote Dan and tell you to shut up."

It was his turn to smirk and then they stepped outside.

It was mid-December, and snow was drifting lightly from the low-hanging gray clouds. It was around five o'clock, and Christmas shoppers chattered as they strolled down the street. _So cheerful_, she thought. _And yet... so naive. They have no idea what life as a Cahill is. And maybe, just maybe, they're lucky for that_.

"I am assuming you still have the directions to their home?" asked Ian. "We must get there soon, before..."

He drifted off, but Natalie knew what he was going to say. _We must get there soon, before Father does. Or the Cahills die._

* * *

><p><strong>So, my dearest readers, how did you enjoy the first chapter of this four-chapter story? No really, tell me. Send in a review (anonymous reviews welcome) with any comments, suggestions andor constuctive criticism. Each chapter will most likely feature a Cahill (Dan or Amy), and then a Kabra (Ian or Natalie) so as to give a point of view from both sides.**

**~Mia**


End file.
